speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowchaser series
The Shadowchaser Series by Seressia Glass Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The theme of the series is the balance between light and dark, order and chaos. The series heroine, Kira Solomon, is a Shadowchaser who protects humankind by battling various demonic (aka Shadow) forces. Fang-tastic: Shadowchasers For Kira Solomon, normal was never an option. Kira’s day job as an antiquities expert, but her true calling is as a Shadowchaser. Trained from youth to be one of the most lethal Chasers in existence, Kira serves the Gilead Commission dispatching the Fallen who sow discord and chaos. Of course, sometimes Gilead bureaucracy is as much a thorn in her side as anything the Fallen can muster against her. Right now, though, she’s got a bigger problem. Someone is turning the city of Atlanta upside-down in search of a four-millennia-old Egyptian dagger that just happens to have fallen into Kira’s hands. Then there’s Khefar, the dagger’s true owner-a near-immortal 4000-year-old Nubian warrior who, Kira has to admit. looks pretty fine for his age. Joining forces is the only way to keep the weapon safe from the sinister Shadow force, but now Kira is in deep with someone who holds more secrets than she does, the one person who knows just how treacherous this fight is. Because every step closer to destroying the enemy is a step closer to losing herself to Shadow forever. . . .Urban Fantasy | Seressia Glass Lead's Species * Shadowchaer, Hunter—and her touch suck out life force of anyone she touches. Primary Supe * Gods & Egyptian Mythology What Sets it Apart * Egyptian Mythology Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Books in Series The Shadowchaser Series: # Shadow blade (2010) # Shadow Chase (2010) # Shadow Fall (2011) # Shadow Hunt (Expected publication: 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 Themes The balance between light and dark, order and chaos. World Building Setting: Atlanta Places * DMZ club: Owner is Demoz 'Supernatural Elements': Supe hunter, Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, Nubian warrior, the Fallen, psychometry, Demons, witches, Trickster, Were-hyena, magic-infused dagger, Avatars, fiery power, Shadow spirits, Magical objects, ancient objects and texts, Hand of Ma’at, forces of Chaos, Hell, , Glossary: * Shadowchasers: Specially trained warrior who fights for the Gilead Commission against shadow forcess—like the Special Ops troops of Gilead's enforcers. * Banaranjan: a type of shapeshifter * Ma'at: goddess of truth, balance, and order—Kira's patron goddess; * Isis: goddess of nature and magic * Anansi: West African trickster demigod—spider-god* Shadowchaser: Special Ops troops of Gilead's enforcers—protects humankind by battling various demonic ('Shadow') forces, four-millennia-old magic-infused Egyptian dagger, 4000-year-old Nubian warrior… * Nun: the primordial waters—the god that any of different gods named as the original creator sprang from. (link) * Set: evil god * Shadow spirits: * Lightblade: Weapon of choice for a shadow hunter * the Fallen: sow discord and chaos * Shadow force: sinister demonic forces * Psychometric Powers: know history of object through touch; * Hand of Ma’at: Kira Solomon's new role * Egyptian Book of the Dead: turns out to have truly sinister properties 'Groups & Organizations': * Gilead Commission:: World The mythology in this series is centered on ancient Egyptian goddesses, particularly [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maat Ma'at] (goddess of truth, balance, and order) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isis Isis] (goddess of nature and magic). Kira uses her psychometric talents and her fiery power to track down and defeat various Shadow spirits, particularly the Fallen, whose spirits can possess human bodies and turn those bodies into Avatars (aka possessed bodies). Kira is the Shadowchaser protector of Atlanta, where she reports to a Section Chief of the Gilead Commission. Kira became a part of Gilead when she was twelve years old. Like many UF heroines, Kira was adopted, and she doesn't know the identities of her biological parents. Her adoptive parents dropped her off at the Gilead when her powers erupted at the start of puberty. Those powers can drain the life force from any person she touches, so Kira must wear gloves at all times, unless she is facing an enemy. The Shadowchasers could be called the Special Ops troops of Gilead's enforcers. Here's a quotation from Shadow Blade explaining the role of Shadowchasers: "Shadowchasers were sent in when upper echelon Shadow creatures attempted to disrupt the Universal Balance and tip the world into Shadow and Chaos, usually in ways that involved high body counts." (p. 11) The name of the person who heads the Gilead Commission is called Balm (as in Balm of Gilead, from the spiritual and the bible verse). Balm is Kira's surrogate mother and protector as well as being the leader of Gilead. As Kira says at one point, "There has always been a Balm in Gilead...." (Shadow Chase, p. 154) As a side job, Kira is a freelance antiquities expert who also collects a variety of ancient objects and texts. As Shadow Blade opens, Kira's mentor (Bernie Comstock) has brought her an ancient, magic-infused dagger to identify. When Bernie is murdered by a demon sent by a Fallen who wants the dagger, Kira vows to avenge his death. Shortly thereafter, the owner of the dagger turns up: a 4,000-year-old Nubian warrior who has the ability to come back from the dead—over and over again. Naturally enough, Khefar is tall, dark, and handsome. After a rough start, Kira and Khefar team up to go after the Fallen who is responsible for Bernie's death. They are aided by Khefar's traveling buddy, the West African trickster demigod, Anansi (aka Nansi or Nansee). Also assisting are Kira's two best friends, both human, who are weapons experts: Wynne, a metalsmith, and her husband Zeroun (aka Zoo), a witch. By the end of the book, the dark forces have gone down in defeat, but they have left a bit of themselves within Kira. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Seressia Glass: SHADOWCHASERS Protagonist ✥ Kira Solomon is a Shadowchaser. Raised by the head of the Gilead Commission because her powers made it impossible to raise her as a normal girl, she has become one of their best. Her very touch will suck the life energy out of a person. Now her day job is as an antiquities dealer, but her night job is to take out the Fallen as they try to enable Shadow to take over the world. An old friend and mentor brings her an ancient Egyptian dagger that seems infused with dark energy and intelligence. A dagger that people will kill for. ~ Curled Up Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE—Shadow blade (2010): Kira’s day job as an antiquities expert, but her true calling is as a Shadowchaser. Trained from youth to be one of the most lethal Chasers in existence, Kira serves the Gilead Commission dispatching the Fallen who sow discord and chaos. Of course, sometimes Gilead bureaucracy is as much a thorn in her side as anything the Fallen can muster against her. Right now, though, she’s got a bigger problem. Someone is turning the city of Atlanta upside-down in search of a four-millennia-old Egyptian dagger that just happens to have fallen into Kira’s hands. Then there’s Khefar, the dagger’s true owner-a near-immortal 4000-year-old Nubian warrior who, Kira has to admit, looks pretty fine for his age. Joining forces is the only way to keep the weapon safe from the sinister Shadow force, but now Kira is in deep with someone who holds more secrets than she does, the one person who knows just how treacherous this fight is. Because every step closer to destroying the enemy is a step closer to losing herself to Shadow forever. . . .Goodreads | Shadow Blade ✤ BOOK TWO—Shadow Chase (2010): In a job like this, one mistake can cost you everything. As a Shadowchaser, Kira Solomon has been trained to serve the Light, dispatch the Fallen, and prevent the spread of chaos. It’s a deadly job, and Kira knows the horror of spilling innocent blood. But now she has a new role, as the Hand of Ma’at, the Egyptian Goddess of Truth and Order, and an assignment that might just redeem her. A fellow Shadowchaser has gone missing, and so has a unique artifact imbued with astonishing magic. Unless the Vessel of Nun is returned, it will cause destruction beyond anything the modern world has seen. Kira’s got a team at her back, including Khefar, a near-immortal Nubian warrior who’s already died for her once. But as complicated as her feelings for him are, they’re nothing compared to the difficulties of the task she faces. And the only way to defeat the enemy is to trust in a power she can barely control, and put her life—and her soul—on the line. ~Goodreads | Shadow Chase (Shadowchasers, #2) by Seressia Glass ✤ BOOK THREE—Shadow Fall (2011): Truth is the most dangerous weapon of all . . . Kira Solomon’s life has never been simple. Battling against the Fallen, serving the Egyptian goddess Ma’at, becoming romantically involved with a 4,000-year-old Nubian warrior—these are now everyday realities. But something is changing. Kira’s magic is becoming dangerously unpredictable, tainted by the Shadow she has been trained to destroy. Matters grow worse when an Atlanta museum exhibit based on the Egyptian Book of the Dead turns out to have truly sinister properties. As the body count rises, even long-trusted allies start to turn against Kira. She can hardly blame them—not when the God of Chaos is stalking her dreams and the shocking truth about her origins is finally coming to light. As one of the good guys, Kira was a force to be reckoned with. But if the only way to stop a terrifying adversary is to fight Shadow with Shadow, then she’s ready to find out just how very bad she can be… ~ Goodreads | Shadow Fall (Shadowchasers, #3) by Seressia Glass ✤ BOOK FOUR—Shadow Hunt (expected 2015): ~ Goodreads | Shadow Hunt (Shadowchasers, #4) by Seressia Glass References Category:Series